Full Metal Alchemist: La quête des pierres ances
by Tit Ange 57
Summary: Lors d'une mission, Ed se retrouve cofronté à une Homonculus. Il serra sauvé par une fille qui se révelle être une Mew Mew Spectral.! Elle avouera qu'elle est à la recherche de 3 pierre qui possède une puissance destructrice. venez lire svp!
1. Rencontre

**Titre: Full Metal Alchemist: La quête des pierres ancestrales.**

**Auteur: Tit ange 57(Moi quoi ! lol)**

**Série: Full Metal Alchemist, Mew Mew et légère mention de Beyblade, Harry Potter, SDA et FF: U.**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Surnaturel, Lemon et Humour.**

**Rating: M bien sur !**

**Couple: (Principale) Royx? (mention de couple dans l'histoire) EdxRose, AlxWinry, ZoéxEliot, HarryxDrago…**

**Résumé: Tout ce passa bien à Central City, Roy est devenu Généralissime, Ed Colonel et Al Lieutenant. Vraiment c'est le paradis ! E,fin presque…Un Homonculus inconnue jusqu'à ce jour fait son apparition et veux tuer Ed pour venger les siens ! Lors du combat, alors que l'Homonculus allait lui porter le coup de grâce, une jeune femme le sauva. D'où vient-elle, que faisait-elle là mais surtout, qui est-elle ?**

**P.S: Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des persos.**

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre importunée !**

Le jour se levait sur le paisible QG de Central. Tout le monde avait le sourire, depuis que Roy Mustang était devenu le généralissime, l'ordre et la lois régnait dans le monde. Celui-ci marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Central en compagnie de Riza, son garde du corps. Il entrait dans son ancien bureau, où il travaillait quand il était Colonel, qui était à présent au Colonel Edward Elric l'alchimiste de métal. Ce dernier était entrain de dormir, la tête sur les dossiers en désordre se trouvant sur le bureau. L'alchimiste de flamme portait son poing à sa bouche et faisait semblant de tousser se qui réveillait en sursaut le Fullmetal.

« Alors, Fullmetal, on dors pendant les heures de travaille ? Tu as au moins fini ton rapport ? demanda Mustang.

-Rapport ? Quelle rapport ?

-Oh, quel imbécile… soupira le Généralissime avec un air résigner.

-Si vous lui parlez du problème qui y a au nord, monsieur ? demanda soudainement Riza.

-Oui vous avez raisons Lieutenant ! Edward, un malfaiteur est en train d'agir sur les ruines d'Ishbal, je compte sur toi pour t'en débarrasser !

-Ok , Généralissime ! »

Ed se levait, faisait un salut militaire puis sortait de la pièce. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son frère. Il allait entrer dans la pièce quand il entendait des gémissements de plaisir. Il souriait. Son frère était sûrement en compagnie de Winry. Il descendait les escaliers et allait préparer son moyen de transport pour Ishbal.

RMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMAB

Le blond marchait sur les terres d'Ishbal à la quête du malfaiteur. Il prenait la direction d'un vieux chêne quand une voix s'éleva l'air:

« Alors c'est toi qui a tué Dente ? Tu as l'air pitoyable !

-Qui as parlé ? demanda le blond en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Moi…répondit la voix de la personne qui se montra. »

Une jeune fille sortit de l'ombre ; elle avait de longs cheveux verts foncé et lisses, des yeux violets profond dont une fente noir en faisait la pupille, elle portait une robe verte avec des traits rouge sur les manches mais le plus bizarre était le tatouage qu'elle avait sur le cou, un tatouage qu'Ed connaissait bien…

« Une Homonculus…

-Oui, j'en suis une ! Mon nom est Scapho !

-Jm'en tape de ton nom ! Chuis là pour me battre ! cria le blond.

-Et moi pour venger les miens ! »

Scapho lui sauta dessus et lui flanqua un coup dans la mâchoire. Ed transforma sa méca-grèffe en sa lame aiguisé. L'Homonculus ria sadiquement.

« Si tu crois que ta lame pourra me battre, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

-La ferme et montre moi ce que tu vaux !

-Avec plaisir ! répondit Scapho. »

Ses ongles s'allongèrent de 6 cm et elle se mit en position de combat. Elle se jeta sur lui et tenta de le griffer mais il para son attaque avec sa méca-grèffe. Elle grogna de rage puis tenta une autre stratégie. Elle sauta dans les airs et l'attaqua en piqué. Ed, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, ne put parer son attaque et sa méca-grèffe fut coupé. Il se retrouvait sans défense. Alors que l'Homonculus allait lui porter le coup de grâce, une personne se jeta sur l'humain artificiel, sauvant ainsi l'alchimiste d'une mort certaine !

« Viens, suis moi ! »

Ed, n'ayant pas trop le choix, se leva et suivit la personne qui s'avérait être une fille. Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur et en profitèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

« Edward Elric, Ed pour les intimes, Alchimiste d'Etat et colonel à Central, et toi ?

-Emilia Black, Amy pour les intimes, Mew Mew Spectral, princesse, Illimitée, Elfes et sorcière.

-Tout ça à la fois ? s'étonna le blond.

Oué ! Si on bougeait ?

-BOué ! »

Ed regarda attentivement la jeune fille, plutôt mignonne. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus nuits don deux mèches bleus ciels encadrait son visage fin, une peau légèrement matte, des yeux vert noisette, des oreilles légèrement pointue, elle portait un corsé sans manche en cuir noir qui mettait en évidence sa poitrine ferme et pulpeuse, un pantalon en din noir et des cuissardes à talons qui recouvraient son pantalon jusqu'au genoux. Ed rougit lorsque son regard se posa sur les seins de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se leva et dit:

« Allez, on fille ! On va aller à Central !

-Ouais, suis moi ! On vas y aller ! C'est à quelque kilomètres d'ici ! proposa Edward.

-Nah, j'ai mieux ! Donne moi ta main… »

Ed lui donna sa main et ils disparurent dans un brasier de flamme.

RMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMAB

Roy était tranquillement entrain de lire le journal quand un brasier de flamme apparu au milieu de la pièce pour laisser la place à Ed et à son sauveur. Le généralissime porta son regard sur la jeune fille et la dévora des yeux. Il la trouvait, canon, sensuelle, sexy et tout se qui s'en suit. Amy regarda l'homme aux yeux noirs, la bague qu'elle portait au doigt brilla discrètement. Alors c'était lui, son compagnon d'Ame, celui qu'elle était sensé aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Elle devait absolument lui plaire ! L'alchimiste de flamme se leva puis se posta devant les deux nouveaux arrivant.

« Alors nabot ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Ed, Qui est ta nouvelle amie ?

-CHUIS PAS UN NABOT !

-Je m'appelle Emilia Black, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Amy. Je suis une Mew Mew Spectral, sorcière, elfes et Illimitée. Répondit Amy.

-Roy Mustang, enchanté !

-Moi…moi de même, monsieur Mustang ! »

Roy lui tendit la main qu'elle serra en souriant poliment. L'ancien colonel reporta son attention sur Ed et demanda:

« Comment c'est passé votre mission ? Mal, vu l'état de votre bras droit !

-Le malfaiteur est en fait une Homonculus qui veut venger ses ancêtres ! Si Amy n'aurait pas intervenue, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est !

-Je me demande si elle n'aurait pas du te laisser crever ! »

Amy tortilla légèrement des mains alors que les deux hommes continuaient de se chamailler pour des broutilles. Ed le remarqua et demanda:

« Un problème ?

-Nah, chuis un peu fatiguer…OUAH(baille)

-Y'a ma chambre dans la pièce là ! proposa Roy en montrant de sa main une porte sur sa droite.

-Euh…Je sais pas si…euh…

-Oh allez ! Laisse toi aller ! Vas-y !

-Oui, c'est vrai, il vas pas te manger ! dit gentiment Ed.

-Bon d'accord… »

Amy se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'un pas hésitant puis entra dans la pièce. Ed jeta un regard interrogative à Mustang.

« Tu ne vas pas la manger, hein ?

-Pour qui me prend tu ? demanda Roy avec un air innocent.

-Pour un gros pervers !

-T'inquiète ! Je le ferais que si elle est consentante !

-Ouais, ouais…

-Bon, va faire ton rapport, moi j'm'occupe de notre invitée ! dit Roy en le poussant dehors. »

Avec un grand sourire, Roy entra dans la chambre et toute ses idée perverse disparurent lorsque il vit le tableau sous ses yeux. Amy était engouffré dans la couverture rouge du lit baldaquin, la bouche entrouverte pour pouvoir respirer. Il sourit tendrement et s'allongea juste à côté d'elle, se mettant sous la couverture et en prenant la bleutée dans ses bras…En fait, c'est pas vraiment l'enfer non plus !

_**À suivre…**_

Moi:- Voilà ! Ma première fic sur FMA, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas !

Roy:- Encore une folle !

Ed:- Ouais mais bon, toi t'es avec une belle fille ! Plus belle que Rose !

Moi:- Bon, je vous laisse ! Au prochain chapitre et riviews pleaze ! C'est le bouton Go en bas !


	2. La nouvelle militaire!

**Titre: Full Metal Alchemist: La quête des pierres ancestrales.**

**Auteur: Tit ange 57(Moi quoi ! lol)**

**Série: Full Metal Alchemist, Mew Mew et légère mention de Beyblade, Harry Potter, SDA et FF: U.**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Surnaturel, Lemon et Humour.**

**Rating: M bien sur !**

**Couple: (Principale) Royx? (mention de couple dans l'histoire) EdxRose, AlxWinry, ZoéxEliot, HarryxDrago…**

**Résumé: Tout ce passa bien à Central City, Roy est devenu Généralissime, Ed Colonel et Al Lieutenant. Vraiment c'est le paradis ! E,fin presque…Un Homonculus inconnue jusqu'à ce jour fait son apparition et veux tuer Ed pour venger les siens ! Lors du combat, alors que l'Homonculus allait lui porter le coup de grâce, une jeune femme le sauva. D'où vient-elle, que faisait-elle là mais surtout, qui est-elle ?**

**P.S: Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des persos.**

**Chapitre 2: La nouvelle militaire !**

Roy ouvrit un œil et remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il regarda de droite à gauche et remarqua une lettre sur sa table de chevet. Il la prit et la lut, il y était écrit:

_Roy_

_Je suis partie bosser au café, car oui, je suis serveuse. Tu pourrais passer boire un verre si tu veux ? Je pourrais te faire une réduc ! Bon c'est dans le parc central de la ville. C'est le café Mew Mew ! Tu pourras pas le louper, il est rose bonbon ! Allez salut !_

_Amy._

Roy sourit et alla se préparer. Il ira prendre son petit déjeuné au café Mew Mew.

RMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMAB

Amy était submergé de travaille ! Elle était la seule serveuse aujourd'hui et le resto était bombé ! La seule personne qui était là était le cuisto, Alain Mac Léode. La bleutée portait une robe bleu nuit courte don le bas était bouffant et plissé, un tablier don le bas était en forme de cœur, un bandeau sur la tête et des chaussures noir avec un cœur bleu sur la languette. Un client claqua des doigts et la jeune fille alla vers lui.

« Bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commende ?

-Oui, alors se serra…Une tarte aux kiwis, un cappuccino-cacao avec une mousse chantilly onctueuse tourbillonnante avec une fraise dessus. Se serra tout merci !

-Service ! »

Amy prit la direction des cuisines pour trouver un mec qui réglait le four. Il avait des cheveux marron foncé dressé en pic, des yeux vert, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

« Alors une tarte aux kiwis et la boisson de la maison !

-Sa roule ma poule ! »

Amy sortit de la cuisine pour tomber sur…

« Roy !

-Salut, répondit le Généralissime.

-Hum…Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Un café et une tarte au fromage !

-Ok ! »

Amy entra de nouveaux en cuisine pris la commende du client très exigent et donna au cuisto celle de Mustang. Elle sortit de la pièce et posa les plateaux à la bonne table et retourna prendre celle de Roy. Celui-ci était assit à une table pour deux personnes. Il sourit en voyant la jeune fille s'approché et poser sa commende sur la table.

« Voilà ! Tourné de la maison !

-Merci, dit il en coupant un bout de la tarte, T'en veux un peu ?

-Nah, je dois bosser ! C'est sympa d'être venue !

-Mais de rien ! »

Amy se baissa et lui fit un bizou sur la joue. En se baissant, sa jupe se leva un peu et son ancien client porta son regard sur les fesses ferme de la jeune fille.

« Lève tes yeux si tu veux pas finir à la casserole !

-AAAAAARG ! cria aussitôt le client.

-Alain, laisse le, il a rien fait !

-Tu crois ?

-Nah Amy, dis Roy, Alain a raison, il regardait tes fesses !

-Oh, Alain et les pervers ça fait 2 ! Hey, on as fini notre service ! Alain, on se revois demain !

-Ouais, ciao !

-Ciao ! »

Roy et Amy sortirent ensemble du resto. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le par cet Amy demanda:

« Je croyais que tu bosser ?

-Moi aussi… »

La jeune fille soupira et une boule de poil rose arriva et beugla:

« Alerte Homonculus ! Alerte Homonculus !

-Dra-Mew, elle est où ?

-Au centre ville, au centre ville !

-Merci ! Roy, appelle les alchimistes d'Etats, moi je vais faire une diversion !

-Nah, c'est trop risqué !

-Fait ce que je te dit ! »

Roy, résigné, hocha la tête. Amy lui sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa chastement et partit en courant vers centre ville. Le ténébreux porta sa main à sa bouche et sourit. Cette fille, il l'avait dans la peaux ! Il sortit son téléphone portable et appela Ed qui dit qu'il arriverait tout de suite. Le Généralissime partit en trombe en direction du centre ville.

RMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMAB

Scapho était tranquillement entrain de tuer quelques personnes. Tous le monde était éffrayé, se demandant qui serra le prochain. L'Homonculus attira vers elle une prostituée et passa un ongle long de 6 cm sous le menton de la pute.

« Lâche là ! s'écria une voix.

-Amy, je t'attendais…

-Laisse ses gens tranquille, ils t'ont rien fait !

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Scapho en se mettant en possition de combat, je préfère m'en prendre à toi !

-Très bien…Pierre de puissance, Mewtamorphose ! »

L'habit de serveuse d'Amy fut remplacé par un ensemble short, haut à une brettelle et cuissardes blanche aux rayures vertes, ses cheveux se coiffèrent en deux grande natte, des gants, deux bracelet bouffant, un colier, un bandeau et un colier violet don pendait une petite pierre. Deux grande ailes de phoenix rouge poussèrent dans son dos et des oreilles et une queue de loup firent leurs apparition. Elle prit une pose très féline et s'exclama:

« Le Style Mew Mew, la grâce Mew Mew. Être une louve moi je trouve ça choux !

-Ridicule, soupira l'Homonculus, C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?

-Oh, tu veux plus alors voilà ! »

Amy allongea ses ongles de 8 cm et la fille aux cheveux verts s'exclama:

« Ils sont plus long que les miens !

-Tout comme Lust, commença Amy, je peux allonger mes ongles à l'infinie et sache que j'ai des pouvoirs plus impressionnant que celui là !

-On vas voir ça ! YATTTAH ! »

L'Homonculus se jeta sur la Mew Mew Spectral et la rua de coups. Amy ne fit qu'esquiver, elle devait juste faire une diversion en attendant l'armée, don Ed qui sauta sur Scapho pour l'immobiliser. Celle-ci eu un cri de surprise en se retrouvant plaquée au sol comme une merde. Roy arriva en courant et prit Amy dans ses bras. Cette dernière avait repris sont apparence normale. Le Généralissime sortit la montre des Alchimiste d'Etat et la donna à Amy en disant:

« Bien venue dans l'armée, SousLieutenant Black… »

Et devant tout le monde, le flamme alchimiste embrassa la jeune fille qui passa ses bras autour de son cou.

RMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMAB

L'eau chaude de la douche lui faisait un bien fou ! Dé qu'ils était arrivés aux appartement du Généralissime, Amy s'était précipité prendre une douche. Elle adorait l'eau, tout comme sa mère…Oh non, elle ne devait pas pensée à elle…Trop tard, une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle coupa l'arrivé d'eau puis sortit de la cabine. Elle s'émoustilla dans une serviette éponge bleu nuit, un peu plus clair que ses cheveux, qui eux, était d'un bleu nuit sombre. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, puis avec un éland de colère, elle donna un coup de poing dans l'objet miroitant. La bleutée porta son regard sur son poignet, celui-ci était criblé de petit bout de verre. Elle sursauta lorsqu' une main baladeuse se posa sur sa taille.

« Pourquoi as-tu brisé le miroir, poussin ? murmura Roy au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

-Euh…Juste comme ça, pour le fun !

-T'es sur que t'es pas tomber sur la tête ?

-Nah ! Tout vas bien !

-Sur ? demanda le Généralissime.

-T'es d'la police ?

-Non de l'armée !

-Ah oui, merde ! Bon ben, ze vais me coucher bonne nuit ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant.

« Oh les filles… »

Et il la suivit tranquillement vers la chambre.

**A suivre…**

Moi:- Mizant !

Roy:- Elle a pété un câble ! Ed, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Ed:- J'lui ai donner de l'azote ! J'pensais que si je lui donnais ça, elle y verrait un peu plus clair !

Moi:- OUINNN ! je chuis triste, ze veux mon Royichoux doudou !

Roy:- Euh…Moi j'me casse, j'croi qu'c'est contagieux ! Salut !

Moi:- Nah revient ! Bou ! On les cases avec des meufs canons et ils râlent ! Oh les mecs ! Bon les RaRs j'ai pas eu le temps de les faire.Mais je remercie Sorincha pour sa riview! J'éspere que la suite te plairas autant que le premier chap! allez bizou!

Amy


	3. Elles passent à l'action

**Titre: Full Metal Alchemist: La quête des pierres ancestrales.**

**Auteur: Tit ange 57(Moi quoi ! lol)**

**Série: Full Metal Alchemist, Mew Mew et légère mention de Beyblade, Harry Potter, SDA et FF: U.**

**Genre: Romance, Action, Surnaturel, Lemon et Humour.**

**Rating: M bien sur !**

**Couple: (Principale) Royx? (mention de couple dans l'histoire) EdxRose, AlxWinry, ZoéxEliot, HarryxDrago…**

**Résumé: Tout ce passa bien à Central City, Roy est devenu Généralissime, Ed Colonel et Al Lieutenant. Vraiment c'est le paradis ! E,fin presque…Un Homonculus inconnue jusqu'à ce jour fait son apparition et veux tuer Ed pour venger les siens ! Lors du combat, alors que l'Homonculus allait lui porter le coup de grâce, une jeune femme le sauva. D'où vient-elle, que faisait-elle là mais surtout, qui est-elle ?**

**P.S: Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des persos.**

**Chapitre 3: Elles passe à l'action**

Roy termina de faire le bandage sur la main blessée de la jeune fille puis embrassa son épaule. La bleutée frissonna puis pausa sa main bandé sur sa hanche, l'autres lui servant à garder appuis sur lit.

« Désolé pour le miroir.

-Pas grave, répondit Roy, Tu devras garder le bandage pendant quelque temps.

-Très bien… »

La main gauche de Roy, qui était posé sur le creux des reins d'Amy, monta légèrement sur la colonne vertébrale emportant avec elle quelques cheveux bleu nuit. La Mew Mew Spectral soupira de bien-être et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien colonel. Le ténébreux allongea la bleutée sous lui et lui murmura:

« J'ai envi de toi… »

La respiration de la serveuse s'accéléra puis elle sourit.

« Prouvez le moi, mon Généralissime, dit-elle avec amusement et désir.

-Mais avec plaisir… »

Il embrassa passionnément les lèvres de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres avaient un gout fruité et sucré. La langue du ténébreux caressa la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, celle-ci entrouvrit sa bouche pour la laisser passer. Leur baisé était doux et lent, mais rapidement il fut passionné.

La bouche taquine de l'alchimiste quitta les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille pour aller picorer de baisé mouiller le cou de la jeune fille. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Généralissime ! s'éleva la voix de Riza de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Quoi !

-Une vielle femme veux vous parler !

-J'arrive ! il reporta son attention sur Amy, Désolé mais je dois y aller, on se revois plus tard ou tu veux venir ?

-Tu permets que je me change et j'arrive ! répondit Amy.

-Fait vite… »

Elle l'embrassa légèrement puis se leva. Elle enfila une robe de chambre bleu marin où sur les côtés, on pouvait lire en lettre brodée dorée « R.M ». Roy se leva et prit Amy dans ses bras. Celle-ci porta sa main à sa bouche et baya.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, suggéra gentiment le flamme alchimiste.

-Nah, ça va…Je viens avec toi… »

Ils sortirent des appartements de Roy pour tomber sur Riza, portant une nuisette courte bleu ciel et les cheveux ébouriffés. Le Généralissime passa un bras autours des épaules de la jeune fille qui passa un bras autour de sa taille musclée.

C'est dans un silence tranquille, qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait la vielle dame. Elle avait des cheveux gris attaché dans un chignon très serré, des yeux bleus caché derrière de vielle lunettes, un peaux toute fripé et ridé, elle portait une vielle longue robe avec des fleurs rose avec un voile bleu foncé attaché sur ses épaules.

« Je vous dérange ? demanda d'une vois de crécelle la dame âgée.

-Juste un peu, mais c'est pas grave ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Oh, je voudrais juste demander à Emilia si elle avait trouvé les médaillons sacrés !

-Mais…Comment êtes vous au courant de ça ? demanda Amy.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, la seule chose que je vous demande est si vous les aviez trouvés !

-Juste celui des 5 éléments…

-Très bien, c'est tous ce que je voulais savoir ! Passer une bonne fin de nuit, au revoir ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, la vielle bique partit, laissant les trois personnes dans la pièce. Riza regarda la bleutée et demanda:

« C'est quoi les médaillons sacrés ?

-Des médaillons qui se transmette de générations en génération dans ma famille. Il y en a six en tout, un pour la glace, un pour l'air, un suivant pour le feu, encore pour l'eau, un autre pour la terre et le dernier qui uni les 5 éléments, celui que j'ai en ma possession. »

Elle montra son collier qui était autour de son cou, dessus se trouvait un petit médaillons qui mélangeait les couleurs suivantes: Bleu glace, bleu ciel, rouge, bleu océan et vert. Le Généralissime prit entre ses doigts long le médaillon et plongea son regard perçant dans les yeux verts noisettes de la jeune serveuse.

RMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMAB

La vielle dame dépassa le grillage du QG, regarda de droite à gauche puis claqua des doigts pour reprendre sa véritable apparence. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Amy sauf qu'elle avait de longs cheveux noirs avec deux mèches rouge sang et des yeux tout aussi rouge.

Elle portait une minie jupe à ras des fesses noir en cuir, un corsé qui caché a peine sa poitrine ferme et volumineuse et des cuissardes en cuir noir à talon aiguille.

« Scafo, j'ai les renseignement, maintenant dit moi pourquoi suis-tu mon Estelline ?

-Parce que je veux les six médaillons sacrés, Mya…répondit l'Homonculus en sortant de l'ombre.

-Et que compte tu faire avec les médaillons sacrés ?

-Tuer le Généralissime Roy Mustang, le Colonel Edward Elric et le Lieutenant Alphonse Elric !

-La princesse n'a rien a voir avec ça, au moins ? demanda Mya.

-Oh, ça dépend ! Je devrais peut-être enfermer l'âme de Dante dans son corps !

-Je suis désolé mais tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de la princesse ! C'est à moi de la tuer !

-Mais bien sur ! Aller, on y vas avant qu'on nous vois ! Direction le temple de glace !

-On va s'amuser ! J'imagine déjà la tête de Kim quand elle va nous voir ! Ah ah ah ! ria Mya

-Ouais, on va rire…susurra l'Homonculus."

Et c'est dans un rire sadique que les deux jeunes filles disparurent dans un brassier de flamme aussi rouge que l'enfer.

RMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMAB

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre du Généralissime. Celui-ci grogna et se redressa pour éteindre l'appareil chantant. Il porta son regard noir-charbon sur la fille étendue à côté de lui et sourit. Ils se connaissaient a peine depuis trois jour et ils étaient accros l'un à l'autres. Il secoua légèrement la jeune fille qui grogna.

« Debout, c'est l'heure de se réveiller…

-Hum…Pas maintenant Eliot…

-C'est qui Eliot ? demanda rageusement Roy »

Amy sembla se réveiller et porte son regard sur Roy.

« Eliot ? C'est mon cousin ! Je vit chez lui normalement.

-Ok…répondit le Généralissime peu convaincu.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Dans ton rêve, tu disait « Hum…Pas maintenant Eliot… »

-Ok…dit elle en regardant le réveil, Bon, j'vais me préparer pour aller au café ! Tu veux v'nir ? Je te présenterais Eliot !

-Ok, ben prépare toi !

-Oui mon Généralissime ! ria-t-elle en faisant le salut militaire de la main gauche. »

Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour revenir dix minutes plus tard. Elle portait un débardeur blanc, une mini jupe plissée noir, des chaussettes blanches qui arrivait au genoux et des mocassins noir en cuir qui était relier d'une languette noir.

« Wouaouw ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? demanda le ténébreux.

-Euh…Bosser ! »

RMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMABRMAB

Scafo et Mya se trouvait devant une sorte de temple encrée dans la glace. Elles abordaient un sourire sadique et entrèrent dans le temple.

« Je peux savoir se que vous faites ici et qui vous êtes ? s'exclama une voix.

-Tu dois être Kimberley, princesse, propriétaire de Glacio et bien entendue, tu possèdes le médaillon de la glace !

-Comment vous savez ça !

-Nous répondrons plus tard ! cria Scafo, Maintenant, c'est l'heure du combat ! »

Une jeune fille sortit de l'ombre. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu glace qui lui arrivait au genoux, des yeux bleus mauves, un visage pâle et fin. Elle portait un penta court en jeans, un débardeur bleu et des baskets blanche. Autour de son coup, on pouvait voir un collier d'où pendait un médaillon bleu glace: Le médaillon sacré de la glace !

« Tu veux vraiment te battre ?

- Oh, oui princesse, et je te ferrais pas de cadeaux ! cria Scafo.

-Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Pierre de puissance Mewtamorphose ! »

Sa tenue fut remplacé par une robe courte sans manche bleu glace, deux bracelets bouffants sous les aisselles, un bracelet sur sa cuisse de la même couleur, des bottines et un collier d'où pendait sa pierre de puissance. Deux magnifiques ailles blanche incrusté de glace apparurent dans son dos.

« Et tu crois qu'avec ton stupide costume tu pourras me battre ? rigola Scafo, Je vais t'envoyer dormir et je t'arracherait ton médaillon !

-Euh…Scafo ?

-Pas le temps Mya !

-Mais Scafo…tenta Mya.

-Ta gueule! »

Mya recula alors que l'Homonculus allongea ses ongles. La princesse regarda la jeune fille au mèches rouges puis le résulta de transmutation ratée.

« C'est pas avec la violence que tu auras le médaillon sacré !

-Ah oui ? A ta place je parlerais moins ! »

L'Homonculus lui sauta dessus et lui fit avaler une potion. Dé qu'il fut englouti, le visage de la princesse devient bleu glace et ses lèvres encore plus glacée. Scafo sourit puis essaya de prendre le collier autour du cou de la fille mais elle fut propulser trois mètres à l'arrière.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Seul une personne appartenant à la famille royale peut prendre le médaillon, expliqua Mya.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir !

-J'ai essayé mais tu étais omni bullé par ton combat contre Kim !

-Tu as crée le poison, réveille là !

-Seul le chant de glace joué par la flutte élémentaire peut la sortir de se sommeil artificiel.

-Alors attirons là dans un piège…suggéra l'Homonculus.

-Quel genre ?

-Demande à Lata et Berleykim de créer un monstre de glace pour inciter Amy à venir. Elle serra seule, elle devra donc réveiller sa sœur pour pouvoir le battre ! Et dé qu'elles seront morte, nous aurons le médaillon de la glace mais aussi celui des éléments !

-Très bon plans, je vais en parler immédiatement avec eux. »

C'est dans un brasier que Mya disparu, laissant seul l'autre femme avec le corps inerte de la princesse.

* * *

Alors voilà, je sais, j'ai été longue pour le poster! Je ne peux pas répondre aux riviews aujourd'hui. Je remerci tout ce qui me soutienne! A la prochaine! 


End file.
